


small victories

by chrobins



Category: Captive Prince - C. S. Pacat
Genre: Kissing, M/M, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Naked Cuddling, Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-01
Updated: 2016-05-01
Packaged: 2018-06-05 14:36:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,422
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6708751
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chrobins/pseuds/chrobins
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>THERE IS NO EXPLICIT SEX, BUT THERE ARE MENTIONS OF EXPLICIT SEX<br/>THIS TAKES PLACE AFTER KINGS RISING</p>
<p>I hope they're in character :3</p>
            </blockquote>





	small victories

Laurent finished work quite late, bored with meetings, talks of trade and territories and slaves. It was too much sometimes, the burden of a ruler. And their current situation with talks of uniting both Vere and Akielos was tense, citizens unsure of the two once warring kingdoms coming to peace, despite all they have accomplished. He knew it wouldn’t be an easy ride, surprised by himself and Damen’s easy acceptance of the idea.

 

If only the citizens could see how well the two kings connected, how perfectly their bodies pressed up one another, maybe they’d see the beauty of it. But then again, he wanted to keep Damen’s face of pure pleasure to himself, and that included his cock and every sweet little whisper the King of Akielos could turn a cold frigid bitch into searing hot steam.

 

Just the thought of it warmed his cheeks, and he waved his attendants away, told the royal guards by the guest bedroom to let no one in, not a single soul. Once Laurent opened the wide doors, the gentle night breeze drifting into the room from the open window by the bed, sheer curtains flowing about, revealing a dark, naked form on the bed.

 

Leave it to Damen to sleep in the nude, not an ounce of clothing despite being in Veretian territory,  _ especially  _ with the windows open. And no matter how many times he had warned Damen that not exactly everyone approved of their relationship, of a Veretian beneath an Akielon, about how he would not be surprised if one of his countrymen would take a stab at Damen’s life.

 

But Damen always answered with a puppy-like smile, saying that he wasn’t afraid of Veretians, that he had already been treated like a slave in enemy territory and came out a King on the flip side, that he knew Laurent wouldn’t let him die so easily. It was foolish as it was naive, but that side of him made Laurent a bit more attracted to him, as if he didn’t enough.

 

He had half a mind to call out to him, to say “attend me” on instinct, but Laurent didn’t. Instead, he kicked off his own boots, pulled down his own white trousers and threw them in a heap somewhere on the marble floor. The cold material felt soothing underneath his feet, the stuffiness of boots sometimes constricting and unbearable.

 

With just a white blouse on and nothing more, Laurent treaded over to the bed, too fatigued to even bathe despite his preferences, too enthralled by the naked man in bed. Damen lay there on his stomach, beneath silky sheets and a pillow half-covering his deeply tanned skin. It was summer in Vere, and the ride here had probably baked Damen’s skin to a slightly more chocolatey color, like a man who had just bathed in liquid gold. 

 

Laurent sat on the edge of the bed, holding one pale thigh over the other as he reached to gingerly touch upon the muscular biceps of his lover, trailing down to the golden cuff that signified he had been a slave once, Laurent’s slave. And the one he himself wore around his wrist didn’t feel heavy, like a burden, but rather kept him afloat when he wanted to sink. 

 

Then his eyes wandered to inspect more of Damen’s luxurious skin, stopping short of his back where he saw the scarring, the small raised lines, the way the center of his back was lighter than the rest of his body, so condensed that the individual slashes had melded into one. He wondered how many times Damen had been struck, by his hand, watching every second, watching as Damen’s death grew closer and closer with each strike.

 

If his uncle hadn’t stopped him, Damen wouldn’t be here, and Laurent would be all alone in a cold room with nothing to comfort him, not even the prettiest slave’s mouth around his cock. Nothing like could satiate him like Damen did. He ran his hands gingerly over his back, wondering if it hurt more that his own had was the one who had caused this.

 

“Do you feel guilty?” Damen’s voice is thick with sleep, his Akielon accent drifting into Veretian speech with a half-unconscious mind. 

 

Laurent didn’t react to the words, though he wanted to. “Should I?”

 

Damen shifted slightly, showing his entire back to Laurent. “No, I don’t think so. I don’t think it’s in your nature, despite how far we’ve come.” He yawned a little. “You were angry; all you could see was your brother’s murderer, the  _ prince-killer _ everyone fears.”

 

“But I’m not—”

 

“I don’t regret it, really. I can remember it clearly, each and every strike upon my skin.” Damen sighed lightly, rolling his shoulders. “It’s a reminder for myself. A reminder that I ventured into battle, slaying hundreds, fighting with Vere’s strongest soldier, piercing my sword through his chest like he was made of butter.” Laurent flinched at the words. “It’s a reminder that I stole away the love of a young boy, stripping apart brother love with a single stab.”

 

Laurent felt his fingers tremble despite his control over himself. “He’s gone. I can’t bring him back. That’s over, it’s done, I don’t need to think more.”

 

Damen paused, the light sound of his breath vibrating in Laurent’s skin. “I caused you great pain, and these scars are nothing but a fraction of how I hurt you. So it would be selfish of me to wish to take that moment back, to take away something that probably felt like a pin prick to the moment you lost the one man you truly admired, truly loved.”

 

The King of Vere thought of that a moment, thought about Damen’s words carefully. He had nearly destroyed Damen, marred and scarred the skin on his back to something that will never look the same. And for some reason, Damen thought that it couldn’t have hurt even a fraction of how it felt to know Auguste had been killed by Damianos, the Prince of Akielon. 

 

It caused his skin to flare like a firework, called upon Laurent’s dormant desire to wring Damianos by the neck. But it died down in an instant; Laurent had no such fantasies now, to wrap his arms around his neck in a different way then ending his life. His fire to kill the man lying naked on his bed was as dead as trying to cum to a flopping half-dead fish struggling in dirt. It did nothing for him but cause mild disgust.

 

“Damen you are naive still. Young and naive.” Laurent posed between pursed lips, helping Damen roll onto his back again. “So young yet you fuck with such maturity. Makes me wonder how you even survived being under my thumb.”

 

“You speak as if I am free from your reins.” Damen lifted a calloused hands to a pale cheek, cupping the heat-bitten skin. “Slave or not, I still belong to you.”

 

Laurent kept his lips pursed. “Do we not belong to each other? Isn’t that why we bear the golden cuffs that you wore when you were presented to me like a wild beast?”

 

Damen hummed. “I think it’s a little bit different. But, if you’d let me have part of you, part of your life, I’ll gladly take it. And I promise I’ll treat it tenderly.”

 

Laurent laughed, tilting his head back. “I have never heard truer words grace my ears.” He leaned down until their noses were centimeters apart, a mere breath between them. “Damianos, King of Akielos, you are so naive.”

 

“And you, Laurent, stiff, cold, icy-veined like cast iron, are nothing but pure sweetness underneath my touch.” Damen moved his hand from cheek to golden yellow hair that gleamed in the moonlight like a precious stone. Laurent of Vere was so very precious. “Does it bother you that I can make you miss me with a single night, with a gentle morning...with a fleeting kiss?”

 

“No. In fact, I’d be disappointed if you didn’t have that capability. I’d question what kind of men were being bred in Akielos. But certainly you came out strong with a seed like wildfire that you could melt even mountains made of ice.” Laurent dared stick his tongue out, darting to sweep across Damen’s lips.

 

Damen had that smile on his face, the kind where he was happy, either thinking about fucking Laurent or about small animals. Laurent still couldn’t differentiate, though he guessed that in this context, he was probably thinking about kissing, so Laurent gave him that satisfaction by slotting their lips together before Damen could move much more.

 

A warm hand pressed against Laurent’s pale, unmarked back, slipping underneath the sheer white blouse to press their bodies closer together. Laurent found it hard to control his voice, especially after how much more open his relationship with Damen was, how needy he had become to Damen’s touch. 

 

They kisses and kissed, tongues against tongues, hands exploring casually and lightly, already memorized each other’s skin. It was slow, just like Damen, just like Laurent liked. Slow and deliberate, each movement serving purpose, not a second wastes as they tasted and tasted, fearing that they would forget how their lips felt together when they parted. 

 

Laurent had lazily shifted his body on top of Damen’s, fitting perfectly like a glove, like he was meant to be pressed against olive skin. “Do you want to fuck me?”

 

Damen hummed against Laurent’s lips, catching each word with his tongue. “I want to fuck you. But not now.” Laurent shifted, their cocks touching briefly, but never enough to cause a stir. “I would rather kiss you into the night, kiss you until my lips burned, and then kiss you even more.”

 

“Oh really? I was under the impression that Akielon men thought not with their minds but with their dripping desire between their legs. Was I wrong?” Laurent coyd smoothly, nipping lightly at Damen’s chin.

 

“No, you’re very right. But...I kind of want to wake up with you in my arms, and slowly stroke your cock until you do wake, so that you can ride me until breakfast.” Damen mused lightly. 

 

Laurent huffed a small laugh. “We cannot do that  _ and  _ fuck right here and now? We’ve done it before.” Damen didn’t show any signs of giving in, smiling wide up at Laurent, who huffed again, only slightly disappointed as he collapsed completely on Damen’s chest. “I could chain you to this bed and ride you until breakfast.”

 

“But you won’t.” Damen mused, eyes closed as he ghosted his fingers in the crevice of Lauren’ts back, creating tiny little shivers in Laurent that were unfair. Damen was unfair, and he was right. It was almost insufferable, but at least he could claim those lips.

 

“I want to kiss you.” Laurent sighed in defeat. “I want you to kiss me like you did the first time.”

 

Damen raised a brow.

 

“I want you to finish where you left off.” Laurent added.

 

“I thought we did, a whole night and a morning of it before we parted.” Damen tested, the words feeling strange on his tongue.

 

Laurent exhaled through his nose. “I started that out of desire. I  _ wanted _ to have the prince-killer rut me until I could forget it all. And I did forget it, forgot everything you were and focused solely on you inside me, like the passionate lover you are.” He angled a kiss to Damen’s jaw, to where his hair stopped on his cheek, to his ear. “Kiss me like you did, not out of desire, but that pure sweetness that made me lower my guard and let you in.”

 

Damen remembered now, their first kiss, interrupted by Jord, Laurent finally parting his lips in want before the separated. That was different from that night...it reminded him of the kiss after the bells had run and Kastor was dead, bleeding from his chest but not caring save for the sweet, chapped lips against his own.

 

He smiled knowingly, reaching up to slide golden sunshine locks behind Laurent’s ear, getting a full view of his face, his really handsome face, dark eyes that could stare at him and make him aroused. 

 

Damen made the first move like they had, just a sampling at first before Laurent sucked him in, feeling the tension like he was trying to relive the moment that dissipated too early, trying to feel the nervousness that made his limbs tighten as their lips soften, brows furrowing at the memory.

 

But Laurent’s memory faded, because the kiss had been no more than seconds, and this kiss was lasting minutes. Damen’s hand was sweet in his hair, carding lightly like feeling silken sheets for the first time. His hands left Laurent in shambles wherever they went, making him feel like a sweet virgin who was deflowered with a hot tongue and a heavy hand.

 

Laurent shivered as the kiss progressed, parting only slightly to breathe, inhaling each other like it was more crucial than oxygen before they were kissing again, a warm hand pressed to one of Laurent’s cheeks, not the one on his face, just resting their naturally.

 

Under any normal circumstances, they would have been hard by now, gliding against one another slowly, rocking under the moonlight. But Laurent broke off the kiss when he was satisfied, sliding off of Damen to lay down by the window, the cool breeze lovely on his heated skin, his almost heated cock. But he let the pent up desire die down to the bliss of Damen’s arm around his shoulders. “You’re naive.”

 

“You don’t seem to mind.” Damen added with a yawn, his free hand draping over his own naked torso. 

 

“No, but can I worry for my lover who likes to thrive in the throngs of comfort and danger?” Laurent added, turning to the side to press himself against Damen’s side. 

 

“Your worry flatters me. I really do have the ice cold Prince of Vere beneath me.” Damen mused.

 

Laurent laughed, amused by the thought. “Do you have a kink for being chained up, Damen?”

 

“I already am.” Damen lifted his left wrist, showing it off like a wedding ring, like a courting gift, that same smile that Laurent thought looked like the confidence of a wild animal. Laurent loved that smile. 

 

“I’m going to wake before you and chain you to this bed, Damianos.” Laurent warned, though it was a warning that Damen welcomed. 

 

“Go ahead and try.”

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> please tell me what you thought! :3


End file.
